Fight For Love
by kendallynnt
Summary: Cam and Maya both try out for Romeo and Juliet and land the role. But what happens with the hockey teams and Maya's friends disagree about the play. And what happens when the theme of love becomes more then the play?
1. Chapter 1

With Maya..

Maya sat in class with Tristan, Tori and zig. She doodled in her notebook quietly.

"What are you drawing there?" Tori asked trying to lean over and see.

"Nothing" Maya stuttered and closed her notebook quickly.

"Fine be that way" Tori turned around and gave her full attention to Zig.

"So what are you drawing exactly?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing" Maya spoke. Tristan gave her a look. One that said he didn't believe her. "What? I'm telling the truth"

"Fine fine" Tristan said.

"Alright class time for.." Our teacher who was running late started to speak but was cut off by the announcements.

The announcements included one about the lunch special, hockey practice after school and one for joining student council. Maya tuned them out until one caught her ears.

"Ever want to be in a play?" The girl voice over the intercom started to say. "A famous one? If yes then try out for the school's play Romeo and Juliet. Auditions will be held at lunch. Hope to see you there"

Maya let this sink into her mind. She thought this would a great opportunity to get involved in the school, but a niner as the school lead? She didn't know if Eli would go for that. But it couldn't hurt to try.

"Don't tell me you want to try out for the play" Tori looked at Maya. She didn't respond.

"But plays are so lame" She wined. "Isn't there anything else you could do?"

"Just because you think it's lame doesn't mean I do" With saying that, she made her choice. Shed try out for the play.

With Cam…

Cam sat with the hockey team actually trying to listen while the rest of the team was throwing things around the room. He heard the one about the play and almost jumped for joy out of his seat. Cam's biggest secret is that he loves the theatre. He has since he was little. Acting was his passions. But as he grew older his hockey skills developed. And just like with basketball, he had to give it up for hockey. But Cam didn't mind. To make this even more better, Romeo and Juliet is his favourite play.

"Romeo and Juliet? What a joke" Dallas laughed.

"All the plays her are" Luke laughed with him.

Cam ignored them and kept listening. He knew this would be his chance to get back on the stage, but the hockey team stood in his way. In order to audition he would have to sneak away from the team at lunch, and Cam had no problem doing that.

"Don't you agree Cam?" Dallas said.

"Huh?" Cam said not paying attention.

"Don't you agree that plays are lame?"

"oh yeah totally" He lied.

"I can't wait to see the losers who are cast" He laughed.

Cam laughed with him, but stopped. Cam really wanted this role, even if he was laughed at and called a loser by his whole team.


	2. Chapter 2

With May at Lunch…

Maya snuck away from her friends to go to the auditions. They wouldn't approve so she went herself. When she got there she felt her chances slowly fading. There were over 10 girls trying for the role of Juliet and most were in grade 12. She wanted to give up when she heard her name being called.

"Maya Matlin tryouts are over here" Eli said to her.

"Oh right" She said defeated and took a seat up front.

Eli took the stage. "Alright so how the try outs work. Juliet audtionts first" Maya sighed. "Each grade will go in order. So first grade 9's" Maya wished she was older. "Maya your first" Eli looked at her,

"Oh okay" She got up and nervously and stood in the middle of the stage.

"Whenever your ready" Eli glued his eyes to Maya. Maya took a deep breath and started to recite a seen from the play.

When she finished Eli's face was stunned. "Wow that was amazing Maya" She couldn't help but smile. She quickly got off the stage and sat in her seat.

The Juliet audtions finished with Maya being one of two girls left.

"Now for the Romeo trying outs. First up..Campbell Saunders"

With Cam..

Cam was running late to auditions. He couldn't get the chance to sneak away. When he did he ran for his life. He entered he heard his name being called.

"Present" He said out of breath. "Sorry for being late"

"It's fine just get to it" Eli pointed to the stage. Cam nodded and headed to the stage. He took a deep breath to calm his breath and began to speak. All the eyes were glued on him. He was nervous at first but when he laid his eyes on a blonde cutie in the front row his words flowed from his mouth.

When he stopped all eyes were on him in shocked. A roar of cheers and clapping rose from the crowed.

Eli clapped along and grinned. "That's our Romeo"

Cam couldn't help but smile huge. "Thank you for this opportunity"

Eli walked onto the stage. "Just be sure to come to all the practices"

"Of course"

"And the most important one tonight after school were you will meet your Juliet"

Cam frowned then quickly changed it to a smile. "I'll be here"

"Great" Eli said.

Cam quickly ran off the stage to meet up with his team.

"The girl chosen to be Juliet will be contacted and told to meet here. Dismissed"


	3. Chapter 3

With Maya…

Maya had never been this nervous in her life. She auditioned with her cello in front of a thousand people before but musicals always made her nervous. She tapped her pen on her desk during the last period quickly.

"Maya what's got you so nervous?" Tori whispered to her,

"Nothing Tori mind your own business" Maya said annoyed.

"Come on tell me Maya" She whispered.

"No" Maya responded.

"Don't be such a baby" Tori said a little louder then she should have.

The teacher looked over at the girls. "Is there a problem girls?"

"No" Maya responded.

"Better not be" The teacher said and turned around.

Maya gave Tori a dirty look, then went back to her work trying to keep her mind of the play. She tried her hardest to concentrate, but how could she with the knocking at the door. She looked up and saw Eli standing there. Her heart dropped. She thought maybe he was here to tell her she got the part, but something inside her told her he was here for the complete opposite.

"Maya your wanted" The teacher said looking at her.

Maya got up with shaking hands and walked into the hall with Eli.

"If you're here to tell me I didn't get the part, just tell me now" Maya spoke looking at the floor.

"What? Maya I'm here to tell you, you got the part" Eli smiled.

Maya looked up with the hugest grin ever. "Really? Your not kidding?"

"If I was joking why would I be here?" He laughed.

"Oh right" She chuckled a little.

"So you'll be able to make every practice right?"

She nodded. " Of course"

"Especially the after school?"

"I'll be there"

"Good, see you then" Eli headed off and Maya walked back to class.

With Cam

Cam barley made it out in time for practice. He was almost late.

"Look who's late again rookie" Dallas said sarcastically.

"Look I just want to practice okay?"

"Alright alright, no need to be hasty" Dallas responded.

The reason Cam sounded this way was because this way they wouldn't ask him his problem and why he was late.

Practice ran for about half an hour and Cam couldn't wait for it to be done. He loves hockey, but he figured that if practice was over he'd be closer to the play. His real love.

He changed quickly and ran out without talking to anyone. Unfortunately Luke was the only one he couldn't avoid.

"Where are you going so fast?" He gave him a look.

"Just to class why?"

"You just seem like your in a hurry to be somewhere else"

"I am to class" He pushed out of his way.

"Whatever you say rookie" He turned to walk off before mumbling something that Cam could barely hear.

Cam's relationship with the team wasn't the greatest, but he put up with them.

As he walked to class he knew he had to be more secretive about this play idea. He was lost in thought about the play until a girl with blonde hair passed him causing him to lose his track of thought and drop all his stuff to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

With Maya…

Maya was rushing to get to next period when some boy in a hockey jacket collided with her at the same time.

"Ouch" Maya said falling to the ground.

"oh god I'm so sorry" Cam responded extending a hand to her. She took his hand and got up. "Thanks. Hey your Cam right? I saw you at the auditions"

"Yeah but let's just keep that between us okay?"

Maya gave him a curious look. "I thought you'd be excited to be the lead in the play"

"Oh no don't get me wrong I am, it's just…the guys wouldn't approve of it"

"Oh the hockey guys? If they were your real friends they would support you "

Cam sighed. "I guess, but I'm not ready to tell them just yet"

Maya nodded. "Oh I'm Maya by the way"

"Nice to meet you Maya" Cam said

"You too Cam" Maya smiled.

"Just the two I wanted to see" Eli said walking over to them. " I see you two have finally met" Maya and Cam exchanged looked then looked at Eli. "Your both my leads in the play" Eli grinned. "Can't wait till rehearsal" He walked off.

"Congrats on the lead" Cam said to Maya.

"Thanks" Maya responded.

" I hate to leave but I have to get to practice. See you after school at rehearsal"

"Okay" Maya smiled nervously watching him walk of.

Maya headed back to her next class smiling thinking about rehearsal. She was excited to rehearse with Cam. Her smile faded when she thought of what Cam would think of her acting. She grew nervous. What if she can't act? What if he laughs at her? What if she has bad breath, or worse what if she can't kiss? The kiss she totally forgot about that. Which made her even more nervous. Somehow by the end of the day she needed to impress Cam and Eli with her Juliet acting, one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

After School with Cam

Hockey practice was just about to end. The buzzer for the end of the game rang and Cam skated quickly off the ice. He hit the change room quickly only to be stopped before he could enter.

"Woah Saunders what's got you in a rush?" Mike Dallas raised an eye brow at him.

"I just got to get home right after practice, now move"

"Not until you tell me why. So spill"

"No, it's none of your business" He pushed him out of the way into the change room.

"Fine" Dallas said following. "But we have extra ice time so we wanted to know if you could stay but apparently not"

Cam didn't say anything. He only changed quickly before leaving. He left when the rest of the other team was on the ice. He took a short cut to the theatre. He tried to sneak in but the big doors slammed behind him only to have everyone in the theatre look at him.

"Nice of you to join us Campbell"

Cam nodded before taking a seat next to Maya.

"Couldn't get away from the hockey team?" Maya whispered to him.

Cam nodded. "Yeah they were interrogating me. Like on the cop shows" He smiled small joking.

Maya smiled trying not to laugh, but let out a small giggle.

"Miss Matlin" Maya looked up to Eli looking her dead on from the stage. "If you find this so funny why don't you come up and recite this line"

"Oh um okay.." Maya got up heading to the stage. "Oh and bring Cam with you" Cam also got up heading to the stage.

With Maya

I was completed terrified to go on stage. The reason being that I wasn't listening to Eli talk but now I have to repeat it. I took a deep breath and gulped before me and Cam stepped on stage.

Eli handed us both scripts and told us where to read from.

I read the line out loud looking at Cam before he read it. I couldn't get over how Cam could get so into his character in seconds. I could feel the emotion he put into his acting. I was so focused at him I almost missed my line.

We continued reading until I read the line "kiss" I was in shock. I never kissed anyone, and the thought of kissing Cam made me even more nervous. Maybe I should have read the full script first. From the look on Cam's face he felt the same. But he leaned in slowly, I was nervous but did the same. My heart bear started to speed up. Our lips were cementers away when Eli yelled, "stop" I pulled away slowly feeling relieved. "Save it for the performance" My heart started to speed up again. "Great rehearsal see you guys tomorrow" Eli said heading for the door.

I picked up my bag only to turn around almost bumping into Cam.

"Hey Maya what are you doing tomorrow after rehearsal?" He asked me.

"Um.. I don't think anything, why?" I looked at him curiously.

"Well I thought maybe we could maybe hang out..I mean to get to know each other for the sake of the play"

"Sure" I smiled.

"So I will see you tomorrow then ?"

I nodded. "Tomorrow"

I smiled as I left thinking I had plans with a hockey player. I could not wait until tomorrow.


End file.
